I just want you to love me
by cherry.girl.xxx
Summary: Grant Ward thought that he had everything in his life sorted out – he has prospering firm after all, and his love life? That's the other thing... But what will happen when one day a little girl shows up at his door, claiming that she is, in fact his daughter? AU
1. Prologue

**A.N.: Hey Guys!  
Okay so lately I came up with new idea for a story. This one, I hope, will be funny and you'll like it.  
Of course at the same time I am working on my other story – Her Past or Maybe Future, it's just that I needed to write something slightly different.  
Okay, all I can say now is ENJOY! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters form Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., it'd be awesome if I did, but I don't.**

**Prologue**

Grant Ward was a man that always had everything in his life.

At the age of 24 he was the youngest CEO in New York. Grant had his own company that he started with his friend from Harvard – Barbara Morse and right now everybody knew that in Ward&amp;Morse Design work the best architectures in the whole state, if not country.

It was now, two years later that they got the biggest job in history of company to do.

"I told you already, Mr. Coulson. You won't be disappointed with our project" Barbara smiled shaking Philip Coulson's hand. Her partner was late again.

"I'm so sorry for being late" Grant came into the conference room rushing. He came up to Coulson and extended his hand "Mr. Coulson it's nice to see you again and that is…" Ward looked at the man sitting next to their new client.

"That's my assistant. He'll keep me updated on your work" Coulson finished Grant's sentence, smiling.

Philip Coulson was one of the richest people in New York, he was known for doing business with Stark Industries. Apart from that he was known for having hotel chain in whole States. Right now he bought old hotel in Los Angeles and he wanted it to be renovated and redesigned.

"Hi, I'm Antoine Triplett, but please call me Tripp" he smiled warmly extending his hand.

"Hi, I'm Grant Ward, CEO and head architect" Ward quickly shook his hand, as if he wanted to show him who is boss here, and turned to his partner "Bobbi, can we talk for a moment?"

She grimaced at the sound of her name's diminutive but quickly regained her composure. "Gentlemen, excuse us for a moment" and walked out of the conference room after Ward.

"I told you not to call me Bobbi in front of our clients" she hissed. "My name is Barbara-"

"-and you hated that name when we were in college" he chuckled. "Okay, fine, I promise not to call you Bobbi anymore" he winked at her. "And now back to business. Are we closing the deal?"

"Well… almost" Bobbi was unsure. "There's one more thing that we have to do…"

"What? But we already did everything they wanted us to do… what's stopping them?" Ward asked, first that assistant, now something else. He swears to God if it wasn't supposed to be their best deal, he would just end everything already.

"They want to do an additional interview" Bobbie said.

"A… what? Are you serious, Bobbi?"

"Unfortunately, yes. That's why Antoine is here…" Bobbi looked at him. "Look, Grant it'll be only few questions and then we can get to work. The sooner we'll start, sooner it'll be over."

"Fine" Grant said and went back to the conference room with Bobbi behind him.

* * *

"Mr. Ward, are you currently in a relationship?" Tripp asked.

"Is that a real question? You have that wrote down in your papers?" Grant couldn't believe it. They sat in the room for already twenty minutes where Coulson's assistant was asking him sometimes weird, sometimes too personal questions.

"Yes, I have" Tripp was serious. "Now, can you answer my question?"

"No, I'm not in a relationship" Ward answered. Sure, there were some girls in his life, but it wasn't anything serious.

"Do you have in plans to start a family?" Tripp asked him another question.

Grant had to think about answer. "Well, at some point, I think so… but surely not now. My company and this project are now most important things in my life."

Tripp scribbled something down in his notes. "Okay, now, for the last question… when will you need landscape architect?"

"We have three months to finish project, so I'll say two weeks before finishing it, which means we'll need landscape architect in ten weeks." Ward knew that a good landscape architect would only need a week to finish their project, but he wanted everything to be perfect, beside it won't hurt to have another person in their team…

"Okay, so in ten weeks from now, I will come here with your new landscape architect" Tripp smiled getting up from his seat.

"Does that mean we closed the deal?"

"Yes, it does" he smiled and extended his hand. "Congratulations Mr. Grant Ward and I'll see you in ten weeks."

**A.N.: Yay or nay? Tell me what you think about this prologue in your comments ;]  
Until next time and since the year just started: Happy New Year to all of you,  
Cherry**


	2. 10 weeks later

**A.N.: Okay, so this is the first chapter of my new story, I know it's not very long, but hey! it's just a beginning ;]  
I hope you'll enjoy it :]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters, it'd be fun if I would, but sadly I'm not.**

**Chapter 1 – 10 weeks later**

It was another Monday morning for Grant. He got up at 5.30 a.m. precisely, went for a run, took quick shower and at 7.30 a.m. he hopped into his Bentley and drove to work.

At the front door to the building where his company reside he met Bobbi – she, on the other hand was brought to work by "the dude on a motorbike" (as Ward liked to call him in his head). Grant couldn't see who he was, because he had helmet on his head, although Grant was pretty sure that it was the same guy that was bringing her to work for the last two weeks.

"Bobbi" Grant held the door for her.

"Grant" she smiled brightly.

"So who is this 'Mr. Helmet'? Will I get to know him?" he winked at her.

"I don't know… maybe" she smiled mysteriously "Come on, today we're meeting new landscape architect."

Many people on the firm thought that their bosses were having an affair and just hiding it. The truth was that Bobbi and Grant agreed that their friendship was too precious to try and jeopardize it with any kind of romantic involvement between them.

They were walking to the elevators when Ward spotted Tripp talking animatedly to someone. And then he heard her laugh, Grant was now sure, that Antoine was talking with a woman. That laugh… it was like music to his ears, but Grant was sure that he hasn't heard it before, and he knew every person that was working in his firm.

Next thing Ward did was to turn and walk into Tripp's direction.

"Good morning, Tripp" Grant smiled politely. He didn't want to make bad first impression on that girl.

"Hey Grant" Tripp smiled and shook his hand "We were just talking about you."

"Oh, so this is famous Grant Ward?" woman asked.

"And you are?" Ward asked and studied her. He felt like he already knew that girl.

"I'm Skye May, your new landscape architect" she smiled extending her hand.

"Skye… that's a unique name" Ward shook her hand and instantly felt that little spark between them.

Skye just smiled and Grant was already enchanted.

"We were about to go upstairs" Tripp interrupted their little moment and for that Ward hated him. "Are you coming with us?"

"Yes, yes I am" he didn't want to sound too eager.

"Tripp is giving me tour around your offices" Skye smiled again.

Grant felt instant pang of jealousy, he wanted to be the one to talk to Skye! But for now, he just plastered a smile on his face and mumbled "Great."

When they stopped on the right floor, Ward just couldn't help himself and had to ask Skye about something.

"Skye?"

"Yes, Grant?"

"I'm sorry… but I have this feeling… do I know you from somewhere?"

"No, I don't think so…" she smiled gently.

"Are you sure about that?" Ward wasn't giving up, he could swear that he saw her somewhere.

"Positive, now excuse me, but I have to go" she smiled apologetically.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Skye along with Tripp showed up in conference room for a team meeting. It was Grant's moment to shine.

"Everyone" Grant got up from his seat "this is Skye May, she's our new addition to the team. You all know Tripp already," then Grant turned to Skye "and this is our whole team: I think you already met Bobbi" Skye waved her hand friendly at blonde woman that sat at the other end of the table "and of course, there are our best of the bests: Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz." Duo smiled brightly at Skye.

"Hello to all of you" Skye started "I just wanted to say: thank you for this opportunity and I hope that our combined work will end up with amazing results."

"Oh, so this is our new landscape architect" Fitz was in awe.

"Fitz" Jemma hissed, thinking how rude it was of him to already gossiping about new co-worker.

"Oh, Jemma, you know that I only love you" he winked at her.

Jemma chuckled lightly.

"Okay, let's get to work, shall we?" Bobbi smiled at Grant and Skye that was now sitting next to him. "As you all know, Mr. Coulson is…"

* * *

Ward had tough Monday, but then who doesn't have tough Monday once in a while?

There were only two nice moments of the day – first one, meeting their new landscape architect. Skye May wasn't only beautiful, she was also intelligent and very professional, but at some point also smart and witty.

**(Flashback)**

_They were already after the meeting, but still in the conference room and Skye came up to Fitz and Simmons to socialize with them._

_Grant observed her for a moment and then also came up to them with his own agenda. _

_Seriously, he could swear that he already knew Skye from somewhere._

"_Hi" Ward said._

"_Hey again" Skye said back and turned to Jemma as they were talking animatedly about something._

"_I'm sorry" Ward interrupted again._

_Skye turned to him again, she really didn't want to sound annoyed, but it turned out that Jemma and Skye shared few friends and they were now talking, okay maybe slightly gossiping about them, but hey! they had break now and in their free time they could do whatever they wanted to do! "Yes?"_

"_Do we really not know each other before? Or met somewhere else?"_

_Skye turned to Fitz-Simmons "Excuse me for a moment" and then motioned for Ward to join her._

_When she was sure that any of her fellow colleagues would hear her, she turned and faced Ward. "Look, __**boss **__(she emphasized it), I get it. You might find me attractive-"_

"_What? No… that's not what I-" Grant tried to explain himself while blushing slightly._

"_-but I'm here to work" Skye continued confidently "Okay, maybe not now, in this particular moment, because we have a lunch break, but still…"_

"_No, Skye, I'm-"_

"_Now, I'm sorry, Mr. Ward, but I have a lunch to attend to" she flashed him a smile and headed back to where Fitz-Simmons were standing, eyeing them curiously._

"_She's feisty, isn't she?" Bobbi approached Grant, who was left dumbfounded. _

"_Yeah, she is…" that was all Ward could say, because no one ever talked to him like that, especially women._

"_I like her already" Bobbi grinned at him and went out of the conference room._

"_Me too" Grant muttered and observed Skye laughing at something Fitz must've said._

_Some people in Ward's place would get mad because of what happened with Skye. After all he was her boss and she shouldn't be talking to him like that, especially on her first day. But Grant admired her courage, he had to admit, girl's got a temper and after few seconds of shock he was in, Grant decided that he wanted to get to know Skye better and be her friend, if not more._

**(End of flashback)**

Grant smiled at that memory while preparing dinner for tonight.

That was the second nice moment of that Monday – twice a month Grant was having a dinner with Bobbi, where they would talk about everything but their job. It was very refreshing for their friendship and that was also one of the reasons why they would work together so well.

He already put chicken in the oven and was now setting the table, when his phone rang.

"Hey Morse" Ward smiled, though he knew Bobbi couldn't see him. "Chicken is already in the oven so you can't be late."

'Grant, I'm sorry, but I have to cancel our dinner…'

"What? Why? Is everything okay?" Ward got worried.

'No, I mean, yeah, everything's fine, I just umm…' there was silence for a moment on the other end of the line 'I have an unexpected date.'

"And you're leaving your best friend for a guy?" Grant pretended to be offended.

'Oh, c'mon Ward, you know you want to eat that chicken all by yourself' he heard her laughing.

"Okay, you got me" Ward was laughing as well. "Go and have fun" and with that he ended their conversation.

* * *

When the chicken was ready and Grant was about to start eating it, he heard a doorbell.

He smiled and went to open the door.

"I knew you couldn't resist my… chicken" he opened the door and had to look down to see girl, around six years old, standing in front of him and smiling.

Girl had long dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, when she was smiling cute dimples showed on her cheeks.

"Hello" she said.

"Hi…" Ward was unsure what to do or say. "Are you lost? Or maybe you're selling cookies? Or maybe your doll broke and you want me to fix it?"

"No, I have money" girl pulled out from her pocket 100 dollars bill.

"Then what do you want?" Grant asked curiously.

"I just want you to love me."

**A.N.: Okay, so that's the end of the first proper chapter. Leave me a review with your opinion on this chapter.  
Oh, if you're reading also my other story **_**Her Past or Maybe Future**_**, I'm reminding all of you about the poll that's currently on my profile site, it'll mean a world to me, if you'll click on one of the answers there ;]  
Until next time,  
Cherry ;]**


	3. I'm not your dad

**A.N.: Hey Guys!  
I know I haven't updated anything here in ages… and I'm super sorry! You have no idea how sorry I am! I don't want to get you all details but not only my school or work got in my way but also personal matters. I just hope that I'll be able to update my stories more regularly and that you'll forgive me. I also wanted to thank everyone for your support it means the world to me!  
Oh and belated Happy New Year everybody!  
Enjoy reading ;]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Marvel, I wish I was, but sadly I don't.**

**Chapter 2 – I'm not your dad **

"_I Just want you to love me" _girl said smiling hopefully.

"Ahhh…oh-kay…" Ward stared at the girl confused for a moment and then looked up to see if she came with anyone else. When he glanced back at the place where girl stand he only saw the doorway. "What the- hey! You can't barge into my apartment!" Grant closed door and followed girl into his apartment, which took her chance to get into apartment and was already sitting comfortably on his white luxurious sofa.

"Hey!" He closed the door and marched towards the girl. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Do you have anythin' to eat? Coz I'm starvin'! Ohh! Do I smell chicken?" girl couldn't stop asking questions.

"Yes, if you have to know, I made chicken because I'm waiting for a special friend of mi-" but he couldn't finish because girl already jumped from sofa and ran to the kitchen yelling "Awesome! I love chicken!"

"Don't you-" Grant started but quickly gave up and followed her to the kitchen. Little girl was already sitting on a stool devouring chicken leg.

"Could you at least use fork and knife while eating?" he asked looking at her, slightly disgusted.

She smiled at him "I could".

"Then why don't you use it?"

"Because I like it more this way" she grinned at him. "Besides mommy lets me eat with my hands."

"Speaking of your mother… where is she exactly?" Grant asked curiously.

"She has a job to do – a very important one" girl said as if she wasn't telling Grant everything.

"And your dad?" he asked while pouring himself a glass of water.

"Well my mommy said that you are my daddy" girl said while biting another piece of her meat.

Ward almost choked on his water "I'm your what?!"

"You're my dad" girl said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, no that's not possible!" Grant was shocked. He started pacing back and forth; he didn't have a child! And he was definitely not taking care of this situation right now, especially when he had to finish this big project. He stopped pacing for a moment and turned to girl "What's your name?"

"It's Rose, but everyone calls me Rosie" she smiled at him, showing dimples in her cheeks.

"Rose? You know, that's actually funny, because-"

"-your sister's name is Rose as well. I know that" Rosie said. "My mummy said that she named me after my dad's sister – Auntie Rose, although I've never met her…" Rosie pouted slightly as if she really regretted not meeting her aunt.

"Wait…" Ward started pacing back. "No, you're definitely not my daughter…" He had to do something about it.

Rosie got up from her stool and run to the living room where she left her coat. She retrieved something from her pocket and run back to Grant. "I forgot to give you this!" she handed him an envelope.

"What's this?" Grant cocked his left eyebrow.

"It's a letter for you, from mommy" Rosie smiled and got back to munching on her chicken.

Grant looked carefully at the envelope that read _**Grant Douglas Ward**_, then turned it very slowly and opened it, holding his breath.

_Dear Grant,_

_I know that this is probably not the best way to introduce you to our daughter… but before you ask, yes, she really is your daughter. Her name's Rose (I named her after your younger sister), she's 7 years old._

_I have to ask you for a favor, I have this really important project at my work to do and I had to leave her somewhere for 2 weeks, nobody from my family can take care of her so I thought that maybe you would like to spend some time with her, especially since it's vacation and she doesn't have to go to school. _

_After these 2 weeks we'll meet and then I'll take her back, I'll also answer all of your questions (if you'll have some, which I assume you'll have)._

_And Grant, one more thing – I believe that I did the right thing, leaving her with you – I told Rosie only good things about her dad, please don't disappoint her – she's too young and innocent to be hurt by hatred that you probably feel towards me._

_Please take good care of her._

"There's no sign" Grant murmured. He folded the letter and put it back in the envelope.

"What did she say?" Rosie asked.

"That apparently I'm your dad and I have to take care of you for 2 weeks, because she has to do something important in her work."

"That's what I've told you" she stuck her tongue at him.

"Hey, young lady" Grant scolded her. "You can't act like that!"

"Sorry dad" Rosie muttered.

"I'm not your dad" Grant was frustrated. How could this woman think that she can just leave her child in front of his door and to top that claiming that it's his! Sure, he wasn't a saint in a college, but he did use protection… "What's your mom's name?" he asked Rose after a minute.

"Mommy" she grinned.

Ward sighed, if he had to take care of this girl, it sure won't be easy. "And how does she look like?"

"She's really pretty; sometimes she looks like a princess!" Rosie exclaimed.

'Great' he groaned internally 'important information, which will tell me exactly, who to look for…'

"Okay, I'm full, this chicken was delicious!" Rosie hopped from the stool and went towards Grant who was now sitting on a couch.

"Nu-uh!" he pointed at her hands. "If you want to sit here, first you have to wash your hands! Bathroom's right there" he showed her where bathroom was and sat down on a sofa; just then his phone rang.

"Hello?"

'Hey Ward, actually I'd love to come for this chicken tonight-' it was Bobbi.

He interrupted her. "Actually Bobbi, I can't, I'm sorry. I'm kind of… not alone…"

'Oh! A girl? Okay, I won't bother you tonight anymore, but tomorrow you'll tell me everything!' he heard smile in her voice.

"What? No! Bobbi it's not like that-" he started.

'Have fun' she said and with that hung up on him.

"Where can I sleep, dad? I'm really tired" Rosie stifled a yawn.

"I'm not your dad, okay? You'll sleep in my room. Do you have anything with you?" he asked.

"No, I just got this money" she handed him her 100 dollars bill.

"Okay, tonight, I'll give you my t-shirt and tomorrow we'll figure something out" he said. "Bedroom is next door to the bathroom, on the left corner. Just put this on" Grant gave her one of his grey t-shirts "and go to sleep."

Rosie was still standing in front of him, not moving an inch towards bedroom.

"What?" he looked at her curiously.

"I have to drink warm milk before sleep" she said quietly.

"But you just ate chicken and drank water" Grant said, not understanding what was going on.

"I'm always drinking milk before going to bed" Rose said.

"Fine" he let exasperated sigh. "Go to the bedroom, put this t-shirt on and in the meantime I'll warm milk for you."

When Rose was back, she was wearing Grant's t-shirt. He thought she looked funny, because it ended at her mid-calf; it was definitely too long for her. She drank her milk quietly. "Do you want some?" she turned to Grant who was sitting on the kitchen stool near her.

"No, thank you" he tried to sound polite rather than annoyed.

"Mommy always drinks milk with me" Rosie said.

"Well, I'm not your mommy" Ward said before he could stop himself.

Rose looked as if she was about to start crying; she quickly finished her milk and put her cup in a sink. "Thank you and goodnight dad" she said very quietly and went to the bedroom.

"I'm not your…dad" he got up and went to sleep on his sofa.

Tomorrow will be a very tough day…

**A.N.: I know it's short...I think next chapters will be longer...  
****Any thoughts? Comments?**

**Cherry x**


	4. Daddy, please don't leave me

**A.N.: This is a really quick update. I know chapter is short, but still – enjoy.  
Cherry x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Marvel characters that might appear on my story, however I do own little 7 year old called Rose that appears here as well.**

**Chapter 3 – Daddy, please don't leave me**

Someone screaming and crying woke Grant up in the middle of the night. 'What the-' he thought and then heard it again – someone was sobbing in his apartment. Grant sat up on his sofa (how did he end up sleeping here?) and then remembered last evening – in his bedroom was sleeping little girl, who claimed to be his daughter. He rushed to his bedroom to see what was going on.

As he got to the room and switched the lights on he saw Rose curled up on his bed, now sobbing quietly. He came up to her and sat on the bed. Ward had no idea what to do next.

"Ermm…uhm…Rose?" he started feeling uncomfortably. "Rose… is everything alright?" He opened one of the drawers in his nightstand, took out tissue and gave it to girl.

"Thank you" she responded quietly and blew her nose – not so quietly…

"What's going on?" Grant asked puzzled.

"I just had a bad dream" she said, sniffing a little bit.

"Oh" was all that Ward could say. "Well now you're awake and you know that it was just a dream, so… go back to sleep, ok?" he got up and turned to leave.

"Can you stay with me for a while?" Rose asked him.

"Look, I don't… I'm not…" Grant was feeling awkward.

"Please?" she whispered, her voice slightly trembling.

"Okay! I'll stay with you! Just…please don't cry anymore."

Rose smiled slightly at him and got under duvet. "Will you tell me a bedtime story?"

"What? No…" he rubbed his neck nervously. "I don't know any of the stories…"

"Don't you have any books with stories?" she asked Grant.

"Well…I do have lots of books" it was true, Grant Ward loved reading books; he did it whenever he got some free time "but they're not for little girls like you."

"Oh…okay…" she smiled sadly at him.

"However we can do something about that…" Ward started, he felt bad for the girl, she just cried and he felt the need of cheering her up at least a little bit.

"What?" Rose's eyes lit up.

"We can do what I did with my grandma when I was your age-" he smiled gently remembering his Gramsy, "-when I was spending vacation at my grandma's house, we used to make our own bedtime stories. Both me and Gramsy, we were making up all these characters and their adventures. Do you want to try it?"

"I don't know if I can do that…" Little girl was unsure.

Grant lied beside Rose on the duvet and looked at her. "I'm sure you'll be great at it" Grant smiled warmly at Rose. It was the first time he smiled at her.

"Okay" she smiled at him, wiping off with her hands tears stains from her cheeks.

"Great" Grant sat closer to her, "who should start?"

"I think you should, I mean, you have experience" Rose said seriously.

Grant chuckled, he had to admit, she was a very smart 7 year old girl. "Okay, so who will be the hero of a story?"

"A princess" girl said excitedly.

"Of course, it has to be a princess" Grant muttered. "What will be her name?"

"Hmmm… maybe princess Lilly?"

"Okay, princess Lilly it shall be" he smiled. "Once upon a time there was a princess called Lilly-"

"-and she had a horse. Her name was Pinkie, because it was pink horse" Rose added. "Lilly loved her horse. She was feeding her with apples and carrots."

"Lilly lived in a kingdom with her parents," it was Grant's turn, "king and queen, who both loved her very much. The day of Lilly's 10th birthday was coming-"

"-and she was inviting every princess from the neighborhood. Her mom – queen was planning huge party for her!" Rose grinned and stifled a yawn.

"Miss, I think you should go back to sleep now" He said and started getting up.

"But what about Lilly and her birthday party?" Rose asked tiredly with half-closed eyes.

"We'll finish it tomorrow. Now sleep" he got up and was about to leave when he heard Rose:

"Daddy, please don't leave me."

Grant looked at Rose, went back to her, tucked her in the bed and lied beside her covering himself with his extra blanket.

'It's going to be interesting 2 weeks' he thought and tried to get some sleep. After all, he had to go to work in the morning.

**A.N.: I know it's short, but it's something, right?  
Cherry x**


End file.
